1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to an advantageous scaffolding system and, more particularly, to a roof scaffolding system that is adapted for efficient assembly and adjustment. In addition, the disclosed roof scaffolding system facilitates roofing activities, e.g., shingling, below the scaffolding support rails, thereby enhancing the speed and efficiency of roofing jobs.
2. Background Art
Various scaffolding systems are disclosed in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,298 to Volkman discloses a scaffolding support that is designed to hang from the top of a wall. The hanging scaffolding support includes a wall securing assembly, a vertical support, a horizontal support, and a vertical safety rail support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,169 to Fruth discloses a scaffolding system that includes a folding hanger and work frames, storable bumpers on the work frame for propping the scaffold off of a wall, and a hanger structure in the hanger frame for suspending the scaffold from the cap or upper header of a building wall. The scaffolding of the Fruth '169 patent may be mounted by hanging the scaffold from the header or cap and propping the scaffold off with storable bumpers. The scaffold may also be folded flat for storage and transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,727 to Yennie, Jr., discloses a construction wall bracket that includes a vertical member having a pair of laterally and outwardly-extending stud engagement members which are adapted to rest against a vertical wall. A horizontal member having an angle bracket extends horizontally outward from the vertical member to support a plank or platform for use by a workman during construction efforts. A support brace is affixed to the vertical member for engagement to the top horizontal stud of a wall. A swing arm having a depending end tab and a pair of longitudinally-extending hinge members is pivotally attached to the support brace about a hinge pin. Upward pivotal rotation of the swing arm with respect to the support brace facilitates removal of the construction wall bracket during periods of non-use. A safety pin is engaged to the hinge members and against the support brace to prevent pivotal rotation of the swing arm with respect to the support brace during operational positioning and use of the Yennie construction wall bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,917 to Vennen discloses a work platform system for use while working off the ground in new construction, particularly for installation of roof structures and upper floors where fall protection systems are required and for which no effective work platform systems are available. The Vennen system includes of frame members with brackets, clips and straps. The components are welded and/or bolted together. The Vennen brackets are attached to a partially-completed structure to establish a work platform for subsequent construction activities. Conventional scaffold planks and railings are used and the separate use of fall protection devices is unnecessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,391 to Bartholomew discloses a J-hook roof anchoring and securement assembly which includes a rope tie-off attachment point. The assembly also includes a hanging scaffold attachment apparatus to provide an attachment point for a hanging scaffold system which includes a vertical support post attached to a platform base and walk boards provided thereon. A vertical safety rail post contains angled brackets that mate with top and bottom portions of the walk boards. A securing rod is attached at one end to the safety rail post, is threaded through the walk boards, and is secured at a second end. The walk boards are held in clamping contact with the vertical support post by the use of the securing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,549 to Flynn discloses a walkway system for roof, truss or elevated workers utilizing first and second longitudinally spaced-apart support assemblies for releasable attachment to a top of a building wall. Each assembly presents a depending support bar that extends along an exterior surface of the building wall. A horizontal support brace is attached to each depending support bar at a selected position. The horizontal support brace provides support for overlying boards of a walkway. A vertical post is attached to the free end of the horizontal support brace, the vertical post including a plurality of vertically spaced brackets for receiving spaced-apart hand rails. A series of hook-like brackets are releasably placed along the rails for positioning a reinforcing strut adjacent each hand rail. The Flynn walkway can be vertically offset from the top of the building wall as well as laterally extended therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,410 to Horen discloses a universal staging bracket that is supported on the sloping side of a steel ship by means of a base plate having key hole apertures which engage headed studs welded to the side of the ship. A support arm is pivotally mounted on the base plate for disposition in a horizontal position when the base plate is not vertically disposed. A support leg is pivotally mounted on the base plate for pivotal movement to accommodate complex curvatures in the side of the ship and a telescopic knee brace is pivotally connected at opposite ends between the support leg and the support arm. The pivotal connection between the support arm and knee brace includes a traveling nut on a threaded bolt that is rotatably supported by the support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,630 discloses a scaffold system for removable attachment to a wall that includes a vertical support member, a horizontal support member, and an attaching bracket. The first end of the vertical support member is attached to the horizontal support member so that the vertical support member is substantially perpendicular to the horizontal support member. The attaching bracket extends from the horizontal support member substantially aligned with and parallel to the horizontal support member. The attaching bracket removably attaches the vertical support member and the horizontal support member to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,631 to Knauth discloses a wall supported scaffolding device for suspension and attachment to the upper portion of a wall panel, wherein the scaffolding device includes an inverted T-shaped vertical support member provided with a plurality of generally C-shaped brackets. The C-shaped brackets are dimensioned to pivotally receive the inboard ends of a cross piece member and an angled brace member. The outboard ends of the cross piece member and the brace member support a railing support unit. The intermediate portion of the cross piece member is provided with a locking bolt for preventing lateral displacement of a scaffold plank along the longitudinal axis and/or transverse to the longitudinal axis of the cross piece member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,280 to Smith et al. discloses a deck support for hanging from a top plate of a wall in residential or other construction. An upright or leg provides support of the weight of the deck which is supported on a foot extending laterally from the leg. The foot may be provided with a climber attachment that secures the foot extending horizontally from the leg, and yet is readily adjustable without alignment, line-of-sight adjustment, removal or repositioning of pins. Adjustment may be done safely by a single user employing a single hand. Alignment and engagement are simple and automatic by the climber securing the foot to the leg. A hanger bracket may extend adjustably across the top plate of a wall to support the leg extending vertically therebelow. The hanger may be opened to release from a wall after construction has been finished around the hanger rendering it otherwise non-removable. The entire assembly may be collapsed, without separation of parts, for transportation and storage.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0027043 to Wisler discloses a wall jack unit for erecting scaffolding that includes a series of brackets for placement at the top of a wall and connects with a wall surface-engaging pole and truss support structure with a combination user platform for supporting a wood plank between at least two of the units. Each part has adjustable features which utilize hole-engaging connections so that a series of units can be joined or formulated on a variety of building or wall structures. The Wisler unit is made of a durable steel which is resistant to weather-related effects.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for scaffolding systems that are durable, easily installed and adjusted, and useful for various roof projects. A need also remains for scaffolding systems that do not obscure or otherwise prevent access to roofing surfaces with the scaffolding system mounted with respect to a roof surface. These and other needs are satisfied by the roof scaffolding systems disclosed herein.